Danganronpa Infinity/Chapter 3
Daily Life As soon as I left the courtroom, I broke into one of my usual coughing fits. I got on my knees, and let myself cough until I saw blood on the ground. I saw blood in the ground. That was the last thing I saw. Sumire's POV I walked home. We're already down to sixteen people and it's only been four, short days. Wataru's POV We're all gonna die. Wereallgonnadiewereallgonnadiewreallgonnadiewereallgonnadie. I was right. Haruka's POV A fifth of our entire class is now dead. We'll have to up our game from now on in order to survive. But survive we must. Asahi's POV I just wanna go home... I can outrun any killers, but I still need sleep... What if someone attacks me in my sleep? I'll surely die... Minori's POV I wanna play a concert with everyone again. I can't be trapped here! Hurry up and die, everyone! Please... Let me live, even if just for another second... Kyung's POV Another death is unavoidable. In that case, I'll hope it isn't me. I still have a lot of things I want to do in my life. Atsushi's POV I don't wanna die just yet. I wanna live. I need to live, for my fans... Mireille's POV Rosa... Saeko... Esther... Luciano... Rest in peace. For me. Please. Subaru's POV During Raven's therapy session of the night, all he did was cry. All I could do to help was give him a pair of arms to cry into, which he accepted. Raven's POV Haven't I suffered enough?! Why did I need to be thrown into a dog-eats-dog world like the one I had just escaped from?! Lisa's POV I let myself collapse onto my bed. I still wanna blow Monokuma up. Shōko's POV I laid down on the couch and let myself drift off. Somehow, I could. Kohaku's POV Kazuki's tears couldn't resolve his problems, so I resorted to being his solution. I wiped away his tears, then held him closer. He looked up at me, face flushed and eyes puffed up. Kazuki's POV Kohaku cupped his hands around my face and smiled. I fell asleep after that. Sakutaro's POV When I saw Yuki-kun fainted on the ground, I rushed to pick him up. I rushed to my house, and layed him down. I didn't want anyone to find him and kill him... even if he is insane... He woke up and looked right at me, seemingly in a daze. He tilted his head, like a puppy that was confused or intrigued. "Sakurai?" he asked, "where the hell am I?" "You're at my house," I explained, "you fainted on the way out of the courtroom." He look down at his hands. "Hey. If you're going to kill me, do it now. I won't resist," he said. "W-Why would I want to kill you?!" I asked, a little confused. "The only way off this island is to survive. If I die, then that'll be one less person you have to worry about. Though killing me here, in your house, would be the height of stupidity. You'd be suspected right off the bat," he explained, then looked back at me, "but I'm already really fragile. Tap me too forcefully, and I'll shatter." With that, he got up and left. I decided to go to sleep. Morning We all went to Monokuma café and exchanged some words. Free Time Events (Yuki's POV for the rest of the chapter) Sumire Uryū Uryū was the only one who stayed behind at the Café, so I decided to talk to her. "Hey, Uryū, how's life?" I asked. She smiled an obviously forced smile that hid a glare. I wondered what her problem was. "I'm doing well, how about you?" she replied. "I'm doing shittily!" I replied. "Oh my. Why is that?" she replied. "This game!" I yelled. I wanted to see her reaction to me being suddenly so angry. "Come, sit. I shall tell you some of my experiences as a flight attendant," she said. I nodded, a little weirded out by the sudden notion. "The only time I ever missed work, there was a plane crash!" she said, "I was about nine. I had contracted influenza and thus was forced to take the week off. The first day I stayed behind in San Cristóbal, a plane was hijacked. Then, a tiny meteor hit it, and killed all of the passengers, save for a kid with wispy, white hair. I think he may actually be one of our upperclassmen." I was a little taken aback. She had started work before she had even left middle school! "Another time, I served a princess! She is another one of our upperclassmen. She was quite strange. She had a stack of magazines about serial killers and occultists. She was quite polite, though." "Wow. That must've been nerve-racking, having to serve royalty!" "Yes. But the airline I work for is used by government officials." "Huh? Shouldn't they use private airlines?" "I guess, but we're higher-quality! Please fly with us next time!" she exclaimed, as she took a sip of her tea. "Well, bye," I said. Atsushi Kurata I ran into Kurata at the park, so I decided to strike up a conversation. "Hello, Kurata," I said. "Hello there. What do you need?" he asked. "I just wanted to chat." "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm pretty bored." "So, how have you been?" "Well, I have not been doing much. Mostly trying to keep away from the students I don't trust, like Raven or Lisa." "I see. I can understand your reasoning for that, Kurata." "Call me Atsushi." I nodded. "By the way, why are you suddenly using people's last names?" "I want to earn the right to be able to call someone by their first name. I want to try to get to know you guys." "That's interesting. Mm... Let's go for a walk! I need to keep in shape for when I perform when we get out of here!" "All right. Just try not to go too fast for me. If I go too fast for too long, I can't avoid fainting." "Got it!" We set off on our walk through the park. We didn't talk for a minute, but then Atsushi rekindled our conversation. "Y'know, I think it's impressive that you can write books that so many people enjoy at such a young age. I've never been good at school." "Thanks." He smiled at me. "You're welcome. Heh. I'm embarrassed to say that I haven't actually read anything you've written... I mostly read manga." "Mm? What kind?" "Well... Mostly yaoi or yuri. That just might be the only secret I've ever kept from my fans." "Only...secret...? You let your embarrassing stories and habits be public?!" "I believe that a good idol doesn't hide anything from their fans. I also believe that an idol's fans aren't the ones who are only there for the music or the idol's looks. The true fans are the ones that like an idol despite the fact that there might be songs or dances the don't like. The ones that are there because they see an idol as not a singer or dancer, but as a person that they can relate to." "I see. Then maybe I should be more open with my readers!" "I like that motivation." "Well, I'm gonna go," I said, "I'll see you later!" "Bye, Yuki-kun," he said. Mun Kyung Mun was standing around by the beach, so I walked up to her. "Hey, Mun!" I said. Kyung emotionlessly waved back at me. I walked over to her. "What is your purpose?" she asked, coldly. "I just wanna get to know you. We've only even interacted during Class Trials and investigations," I said. "Very well," she said, "Please call me Kyung." "Okay." "So, what is it that you want to know?" "Ummm... I dunno. You?" She looked at me, her eyes cold and empty. "Trust me, you do not." "O...kay...?" I didn't understand at the time. "If that is all, I shall be going." I nodded and waved goodbye. She was an interesting chick. Sakutaro Sakurai I started walking the other way. I wasn't paying attention, and I bumped smack-dab into Sakurai. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I grumbled. "You should at least try to be nice. I did you a big favor for you last night, by giving you some shelter...!" he said. "Oh, okay? So you're suddenly allowed to tell me what I should do?" I asked. "No, but I can suggest things I think would benefit you," he stated. "Cool your jets. I was joking," I stated. He looked away, embarrassed. I decided to let myself have some fun. It didn't seem like I had any hope of befriending him. Fucking with him would be the next best thing. "Oh~? What's this~? You're flustered!" "I-I am not!" he growled. "Huuuuh? Your page on something called Danganronpa Fanfiction Wiki says that you're rarely angered! Why are you so irritable~?" "What the--?! I don't even know what that is!" "I'm breaking the fourth wall, idiot!" I cheered. "O-Okay? You really are insane, like I thought!" I looked back at the website I had miraculously pulled up on my eHandbook. "The poll at the bottom of your page says something about you being my best friend or lover~? Got anything you wanna tell me?" He had about had it with my screwing around. He walked away. "Well, we better get grounded back into "reality" thanks for reading!" I yelled at the sky. Dinner When I walked into the Monokuma Café for dinner, some drama was already ensuing. "If we just put our heads together, we can surely leave. That's what Minori thinks!" Minori said. "Well that's only what you think. You said it yourself!" Wataru stated. "Knock it off!" Shōko shouted, before she went to comfor Minori. Everyone got up to leave seemingly instantaneously. I sat down after getting something to eat. "That idiot Wataru... I-If we work together, then..." Minori whimpered. I felt sorry for her. The rest of my stay at the Café was silent. I got up to leave, worrying about Minori the entire way home. Was she going to be all right? She was just getting over being held hostage, and the death of four of her classmates, and now Wataru is deciding he wants to be a dick and crush her hopes and dreams? Deadly Life I walked out of my house for the daily meeting. "Yuki-kuuuuuuun!" Mireille yelled, catching up to me. "Hello," I said. Raven caught up with us, too. "Hello..." he muttered. We all three continued walking, which was a mistake. Because what we found was... Wataru's body, his face disfigured beyond recognition. We froze. Asahi and Subaru caught up to us. "U-UGHHHHHHH HAS I-IT STARTED AGAIIIIN?!" Asahi shrieked. "N-Ngh..." Subaru grunted. Monokuma's voice came on the lout speaker. "Upupupu! A body has been discovered! Within a set amount of time, we'll hold a class trial!" Investigation Results * Monokuma File #3: ** Victim: Wataru Hasekura ** Age: 16 ** Time of Death: 4:00 AM ** Cause of Death: Bled to death due to the cuts in his arms. * Letter From Minori: A letter was sent to the victim from Minori... but was it really sent by her? * Bloody Footprints Leading to the Incinerator: We found a trail of bloody footprints leading to the incinerator they seemed to have been made by sneakers... * Bloody Scissors: We found a pair of bloody scissors set neatly on Minori's porch. * Shōko's Statement: Shōko says that Minori couldn't have been the killer, because Minori spent the night with her. * Baseball Bat: A baseball bat was found on the beach, covered in blood. * Suspicions: All of the evidence points to Minori, but is she really capable of murder? * Missing eHandbooks: Kazuki and Kohaku's eHandbooks were missing... * Misty: Misty was found in her cage. * Cloth: A cloth was found not far from the crime scene. Kazuki says that it smells like a type of herb that, when used in large doses, can put someone to sleep. Class Trial Phase 1: Discussion #1 "We already know who killed him!" Asahi said. "All the evidence points to Minori," Sumire stated. "Why are you accusing Minori...?" Minori asked, tears running down her face. "Because you're the dumbass who did it!" Kazuki roared. "K-Kya!" Minori whimpered. "Tch..." Shōko groaned. "Perhaps we should look deeper into this case," Haruka said. "Why is that necessary?" Kohaku asked. "Because we could be wrong, and get her unjustly executed," Kyung stated. "Y-Yeah, she's right..." Raven murmured. "B-But it's obvious!" Lisa yelled. "I don't think we should jump to conclusions!" Sakutaro stated. "Indeed," Subaru replied. "Hmmmm..." Atsushi hummed. "I think we should try to rule Minori out," Mireille stated. "Indeed," I said. Phase 2: Nonstop Debate #1 "It's a possibility that anyone could have been the murderer," Sakutaro stated. "He's right!" Mireille stated. "Thanks for helping to clear Minori's name," Minori stated. "We haven't cleared your name, yet," Kohaku stated. "It absolutely had to have been her!" Asahi declared, "because there's no evidence that suggests otherwise!" "Get your facts straight!" I yelled at him, "Shōko's account provides evidence to suggest that Minori isn't the killer!" Phase 3: Discussion #2 "Of course, there's still the possibility that she's lying, but..." I said. "There's also a contradiction between two pieces of evidence," Kyung stated, "Will you tell us what the said contradiction is, Yuki?" Kyung already knew. There definitely was a point in her asking me, so I should spell it out for those dense motherfuckers who still haven't stopped accusing poor Minori to take a look at the contradiction! "I'll give a gift to whoever can refute this!" I yelled, "If the scissors were set neatly on Minori's front porch, then why were there footprints leading up to the incinerator, where some evidence was presumably disposed of, hm?" Phase 4: Hangman's Gambit #1 "But even if there's a contradiction, there's still the matter of the letter," Kazuki stated. I had to prove Minori's innocence. I could tell that she was telling the truth when she denied doing it. "I'll give a gift to anyone who can refute this!" I yelled, more passionately than ever before, "I've seen Minori's signature in a magazine before. It was different than the one used on the letter!" "You have a solid point!" Sumire commented "You've swayed my opinion, too!" Lisa cheered. Phase 5: Discussion #3 "The killer most likely forged the note," Haruka said. "I still think she's the killer," Kohaku declared, "she has a motive!" She ''did ''have an argument with the victim, but that argument is also what disproves that Minori had a motive to kill! Phase 6: Hangman's Gambit #2 "I'll give a gift to whoever can refute this!" I yelled, "That motive is invalid! Why in the hell would someone kill because they want the killing to stop and somebody opposes that ideal?!" "Uh!" Kohaku grunted. Phase 7: Rebuttal Showdown #1 "I'm still not convinced!" Kazuki roared, "Minori had to have been the killer, stupid! You're a goddamn idiot for believing otherwise! Almost all of the evidence points to her!" "That was fun but...~!" I singsonged, "That's what bothers me. Almost all of the evidence is pointing to her. Don't you think that's suspicious, Kazuki?" "There's nothing suspicious about it!" he roared. Phase 8: Nonstop Debate #2 "I see your point, Yuki," Atsushi said. "Something just crossed my mind," Haruka said, ""Wouldn't the only one who'd know about the herbal substance we found on the cloth be you, Kazuki?" "Somebody's got their facts straight!" I yelled, "As a florist, you probably know a thing or two about herbs, right? Heh. No need to answer, cuz you were the one who identified it!" "W-What are you suggesting?!" Kazuki asked, noticibly panicked. Phase 9: Panic Talk Action #1 "I hate you! Idiot! I didn't do it! Bullshit, all of it! I didn't do it! I'll beat you to death! I hate you! Bullshit, all of it! Idiot! Unless you can prove otherwise, the culprit is Minori Sagi, dumbass!" "Wow, you're dense!" I chirped, "you did it and framed it on poor Minori. Besides, th bloody footprints were made y sneakers, and Minori only wears heels!" "U-Ugh..." Kazuki groaned Phase 10: Climax Reasoning "I think I have all the details," I said, "Last night, Minori and Wataru got into an argument. The culprit saw this as a chance to commit a murder and get away with it, so they decided to take a chance. They forged a note from Minori to Wataru, and waited. When Wataru came to the decided meeting spot, the killer drugged him and stabbed him several times in the arms, before disfiguring the face with a baseball bat. The culprit then must've put the bat down, where it rolled onto the beach. They ran off to the incinerator and presumably took off their bloody cloathes and burnt them. They then set down the scissors used to stab the victim on Minori's porch. They ran home and acted like nothing happened. Correct, Kazuki Hiruma? It's punishment time, bitches!" Phase 11: Discussion #4 "Well, I guess it's time to get this over wi--" Kazuki got cut off. "That won't be necessary. I'm one of the traitors. I betrayed you all just so I could protect you, Kazuki," Kohaku admitted. "Y-You?!" Kazuki asked, dumbfounded. "That's right," Monokuma declared. "I'm sorry. Survive for me, Kazuki." "BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR PLANS FOR THE FUTURE?! YOU WERE GONNA MAKE MORE MUSIC, RIGHT?!" "You come before my music. You know that. If you were to be the one dying here, then I doubt I'd even have the will to perform anymore." And with that, before Kazuki could say anything else, Kohaku gave him a kiss goodbye. The only words ssid were muttered by Lisa: "Knew it". And so, Kohaku went on to a punishment made for Kazuki. Execution Category:Danganronpa Infinity Chapters